Star Aligned Lovers
by iluv2perform
Summary: Taylor Huntington is a big movie star. Her brothers are rockstars,and her parents are famous. Everyone think she has the perfect life but she knows something is missing. What happens when she goes to a party and meets The Jonas Brothers.Will she find love
1. Meet Taylor Huntington

**Hey Everybody! Orginally i was writing the Shayna Sheckler story, but i decided to quit. I have had this idea floating around in my head for quite sometime and decided to run with it. Taylor and her family are all fictional, and i dont own the Jonas Brothers. I guess i do own the plot, since I wrote it. And that's about it. So enjoy!**

* * *

My life had never been hard, just lonely. And not lonely as in I had no friends, no family, and no one. But lonely as in I had a few friends and my parents we home some part of everyday. I got everything I ever wanted, but I never acted like it. I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Taylor Huntington and I am 17 years old and I live with my parents and older brothers, Chase, Jackson, and Robert and my younger brother Chance in Hollywood, California. I have medium length blond hair and bright blue eyes. My father, James Huntington, was one of the, if not the, biggest music producer in Hollywood, Beverly Hills, Los Angeles, and basically all of Orange County. Now, on the other hand, Heather Huntington my mom is a huge famous fashion designer. We live in a 2-story house, but it's not something I advertise to the general public. We are, to say the least, rich. But again, I don't act like I am. It's one of those things that everybody doesn't need to be told, they just know.

When I was younger, and my parents would go to their huge Hollywood parties, my parents would always hire a nanny. But since I got older they would ask if I wanted to accompany they to the parties. I did sometimes, but when I didn't I would hang out at home. I was a normal kid except for the fact my parents were rich and famous. Also, I was born in New York City and lived there up until I was ten years old. I love New York so much that I tried to go back and visit at least once a year. One last thing you should know about me, I love every type of music, even screamo. Well, enough about me, on with the story.

It was a regular day, and I had just finished school and was now running on my treadmill for about half an hour when my father came in.

**Dad **"Hey sweetie."

**Me (Taylor)** "Yeah dad?"

**Dad **"I was just wondering if you wanted to go with mom and I to the party tonight?"

**Me (Taylor)** "What's it for?"

**Dad **"Plain White T's just finished their demo."

**Me (Taylor)** "People have parties celebrating finishing a demo now?"

**Dad **"You know Hollywood, people will party any chance they get."

**Me (Taylor)** "And you and mom just have to go. Well, you do produce them."

**Dad **"Yeah, that makes it so I kind of have to go. So you in?"

**Me (Taylor)** "Well, I do love the Plain White T's so yes I would love to go."

**Dad **"Okay, the party starts at seven, so be ready by at least five thirty because we are going out to dinner with some of my friends before hand."

**Me (Taylor)** "Will do."

And with that he left the room. I ran for about twenty more minuets before I took a shower. My shower took half an hour, and then I had to pick out what I wanted to wear. I had two dresses I just couldn't decide between, so I needed to consult the professional. I went to my mom's room and knocked on the door.

**Me (Taylor)** "Mom, do you have a minuet."

Mom "Ya, I just need to put the finishing touches. And I…am…done. Okay, what do you need, Tay."

**Me (Taylor)** "I can't decide between these two dresses." I held up the two dresses.

**Mom "**They're both really cute, but I would go with this one."

She held up this gorgeous white dress that had a black bow across the middle.

**Mom "**And for shoes I would go with white heels."

**Me (Taylor)** "Oh my god mom, you are a lifesaver."

**Mom "**It's my job. Hey I just finished this design for an evening gown. I know you like to pick out colors, so you want to do it?"

**Me (Taylor)** "Now?"

**Mom "**No, now you go get ready for the party tonight. How about tomorrow?"

**Me (Taylor)** "Cool, that sounds good."

**Mom "**Okay, I'll get off early. Now, go get ready."

I left my mom's room and went into my own._ I wonder where Chase, Robert, and Jackson are. I haven't seen them since they left this morning. I hope they are going tonight. If they don't I will have like nobody to talk to._ Let me explain about the whole band thing a little. My three older brothers are musically gifted. All of them, and I can to, can play guitar, drums, and piano. My brother Chase plays lead guitar and does lead vocals for a band that he and his friends started called Vengeance. My dad is their producer. Now Jackson, on the other hand, plays guitar for My Chemical Romance. And yet again my dad produces them. And finally we have Robbie who plays drums for Fall Out Boy. But my dad doesn't produce them. I don't know why, he just doesn't. Anyways, on with my thought. _Most of the people at these parties there are older than me, and I talk to them, but their not my age. A lot of artists go, and I know them, just we don't have anything in common._ I slipped my dress on and thought about what to do with my hair. I decided on leaving it straight. I had to straighten my bang a little, but nothing more than that. After doing my hair and makeup and I carefully chose my shoes. I decided black heels. I checked my clock and it said 5:25. I grabbed my purse, threw my cell phone, iPod, and wallet in it and headed down the stairs. My mom and dad were already waiting at the door.

**Mom "**Taylor, you look beautiful. I'm so glad you are coming with us tonight."

**Dad **"You look fantastic. Now we got to go or we are going to be late."

We left the house and got into the limo. It took about 15 minutes to get to the restraunt. Apparently we were having dinner with my dad's co-workers. We arrived at the restraunt and the Alkire's immediately greeted us.

**Mrs. Alkire "**Taylor, look at how beautiful you've gotten. And you have such great taste in fashion. You get that from your mother."

**Me (Taylor)** "Thank you Mrs. Alkire. My mom has great taste."

Oh boy, I could already tell this was going to be a long night. We made our way to the booth. It went my mom on the edge, then my dad, then me. My parents we absorbed into conversation so I decided to text one of my brothers.

**Me/**Chase

Chase, I'm so bored

Where are you?

Mom, dad, and I went out to dinner b4 the party 2nite

R u going?

Ya. R u?

Ya, but I need a ride and somebody to escort. Can I escort u?

**Lemme guess all the guys already have sum1.**

Ya.

**Dork! J/k. ILY. Of course u can escort me.**

And a ride.

**Lemme ask dad.**

**Me (Taylor)** "Dad, can we give Chase a ride to the party."

**Dad **"Of course, have him come meet us here and he can join us for dinner

**Me (Taylor)** "Cool."

Dad said to meet us at the restraunt

What's the name?

Sushi House on Beverly

Y r u at a sushi place? U r allergic to seafood?

IDK, I didn't choose where we were eating

Okay, I'll text you when I get here. Ill get u Starbucks and something to eat, okay.

Chase, you are the best!

It took about ten minuets for Chase to text me. Apparently he was already at Starbucks. And just like he promised, he brought me food.

Tay, I'm here. Come outside.

**Me (Taylor)** "Dad, Chase is here.

**Dad **"Okay, go outside and get him."

I walked outside, and at first I didn't see chase. I finally found him, much to my surprise, literally.

Chase "TAYLOR!"

**Me (Taylor)** "Chase, oh my god, you scared me you dork. I turned around and he gave me one of his famous bear hugs.

**Chase "**I brought you food. You get a Grande Double Chocolate Chip Frap and a salad from Extreme Pita with olives, bacon, crotons, and steak on top."

**Me (Taylor)** "Chase, you are the best! I love you."

**Chase "**I know I am. Hey where are mom and dad

**Me (Taylor)** "Inside talking to Mr. and Mrs. Boring. Where are Jackson and Robbie?"

**Chase **"With their bands."

**Me (Taylor)** "Why aren't you with yours?"

**Chase **"They had girls they were going with and I didn't"

**Me (Taylor)** "Why you each went with a different band, and didn't just form one yourself is beyond me."

**Chase **"Anyways lets go inside."

We walked inside, and I led him to our table. My dad introduced his to Mr. and Mrs. What's their face and we sat down. Right after we sat everyone's food came. Mr. and Mrs. Alkire look shocked that I wasn't eating. Finally my mom explained that I was allergic to seafood. We left after they finally finished talking and eating.

The ride to the party wasn't all that interesting. Chase told us how Vengeance was going to start recording their 4th album soon. It didn't take all that long to get to get the party, only about 15 to 20 minutes. When we walked in the door Tom, the lead singer of Plain White T's, greeted us. Instead of the usual hug he gives me he asked if I would announce all the bands that were going to be playing. I, being the sweet person I am, said yes. He told me he would find me in about an hour so I could announce the first band. Also, he told me there was a set list of all the bands in the order the order they were going in. Then he left. Soon after my parents left, so it was my brother and I. We decided to look for our other brothers, and soon found them. But they went their separate ways and I, as usual, was left by myself.

**So what did you think? The Jonas Brothers haven't come in yet, but they will be in teh next chapter. I have all the links for the clothes in my profile. So please review and tell me what you think. I will hopefully have the next chapter up tomorrow.**

**-iluv2perform**


	2. At The Party

**Hey everybody. As i promised here is the second chapter. But i am not going to be posting the third chapter untill i get at least 5 reviews. So again thats for reading. And i dont own the Jonas Brothers. I only own Taylor, her family, and the plot. Thanks Again, and please review.**

* * *

Great, I am all by myself, just like always. No parents, no brothers, and nobody here I recognize. Dude, I'm getting thirsty. So I made my way over to the kitchen and got a sprite. I was just going to walk around until I had to go announce, but as fate would have it, some guy ran into me. He had messy black hair and the most gorgeous brown eyes.

**Guy "**Oh I'm sorry."

**Me (Taylor)** "It's okay, no harm."

**Guy "**I'm Joe, by the way."

**Me (Taylor)** "Taylor."

**Joe "**Nice party, huh"

**Me (Taylor)** "Oh yeah."

**Joe "**Are you here alone?"

**Me (Taylor)** "Oh no, my brothers are here, somewhere."

**Joe "**Yeah, mine too."

Okay, this guy was cute. No scratch that, he was way cute. He looked as if her were about my age. One thing was for sure; he was really easy to talk to. He looked really familiar, put I couldn't put my finger on it. Joe and I talk for another 45 minuets the Tom came and got me.

**Tom "**Tay, you ready?"

**Me (Taylor)** "Oh ya, I'll be there in a sec. Hey, I got to go announce something."

**Joe "**That's cool."

**Me (Taylor)** "Just stay right here, I will be right back."

**Joe "**I won't move a muscle."

Tom led me to the "stage" and handed me a microphone.

**Me (Taylor)** "Hey Everybody! Is this an awesome party or what?"

The audience screamed back at me

**Me (Taylor)** "Okay! So as you know I am Taylor Huntington.

**Chase, Jackson, and Robbie "**We Love You Taylor!!"

**Me (Taylor)** "I love you guys too! Anyways as I was saying I guess the announcer that Plain White T's had originally had, quit. So when I got here Tom asked me if I would do it and I said yes. So it is my pleasure to introduce a band that is very close to my heart. They are definitely one of my favorites, My Chemical Romance!"

**Jackson "**Aren't sisters great? Thank for that great into Tay! Yes, we are My Chemical Romance and we will be performing one of my favorite songs. One, Two, Three, Four!"

As the intro to Teenagers rang through the house, the scream of the audience went through the roof. The song ended, and I again went back on stage to announce who would be performing next. I got on stage and Jackson gave me a hug and said, "I love you Taylor!"

**Me (Taylor)** "That is definitely one of my favorite songs. Okay, up next we have the Jonas Brothers performing their single S.O.S."

I walked off stage I went and stood by my brothers. I wasn't really paying attention until I heard something that sparked my interest.

**Joe "**And I'm Joe, and we're the Jonas Brothers."

That's why Joe looked so familiar, he was Joe Jonas. My friends absolutely loved them. I had heard their songs, and enough to rank the title of fan. Throughout the whole song Joe and I couldn't stop looking at each other. I was so out of my mind I didn't even notice my brother trying to figure out what was wrong with me. The song ended and I met Joe off stage.

**Me (Taylor)** "Hey rock star."

**Joe **"Hey Miss. Huntington." He sounded sad.

**Me (Taylor)** "What's up with the Miss. Huntington? My name is Taylor."

**Joe "**I know who are. I just thought famous actresses liked to be called by their last name."

**Me (Taylor)** "I'm not that famous."

**Joe **"Famous enough to be in several blockbuster films."

**Me (Taylor)** "It's not like you told me you were a Jonas Brother."

**Joe "**That's not the point."

**Me (Taylor)** "Joe, look I'm sorry for not telling you my last name. It's just that I'm getting really tired of people liking me for my fame, and my brothers fame."

**Joe "**I knew you last name all along. I just never told you. I knew you were Taylor Huntington the famous actress."

**Me (Taylor)** "Honestly, I knew who you were. I just didn't rat to seem like some crazy obsessed fans."

**Joe "**So, now that's settled, you have never told me who your brothers are."

**Me (Taylor)** "Since you knew who I am, I surprised you don't know them." I called over all three of my brothers. When they came over, Joe was as a ghost.

**Me (Taylor)** "Joe these are my brothers Chase, Robert, and Jackson. Chase, Jackson, Robbie, this is my friend Joe.

**Joe "**Oh…My…God…"

**Me (Taylor)** "You know who th**ey **are now."

**Joe "**Just Kind of" I laughed.

**Me (Taylor)** "Joe, I would like to introduce you to my brothers"

**Robbie "**Nice to meet you I'm Robert."

**Chase "**And I'm Chase."

**Jackson "**What up, I'm Jackson"

Joe just stood there speechless.

**Me (Taylor)** " Joe, you okay." He didn't respond

**Me (Taylor)** "I take it you know who they are

**Joe "**Yes I do. They play for my three favorite bands."

**Jackson "**Now that your speaking, it's nice to meet you."

**Joe "**Likewise. I can't believe I'm meeting you guys. I respect you so much."

**Robbie "**It feels good to be appreciated. You and your brothers aren't half bad yourself."

**Joe "**Thanks. That means a lot, coming from you guys."

**Chase "**No problem, you deserve it. Joe, it was nice to meet you, but I need to go meet with my band I think we're up next." He left and my other 2 brothers followed.

**Joe "**Why didn't you tell me they were your brothers."

**Me (Taylor)** "I didn't think you would get that star struck."

**Joe "**Okay now that's over, don't you have somebody to go introduce."

**Me (Taylor)** "Oh my god, I do. I'll be right back. And with that I left

That's how it went for the rest of the night. Joe and I would talk, I would go introduce, and then go talk to Joe again. He was so easy to talk to. We talked about everything from music to our favorite subject in school. And he introduced me to his brothers Kevin and Nick. They were so nice. I was so sad when we had to leave. But he did something I didn't expect.

**Robbie "**Taylor, we're leaving.

**Me (Taylor)** "Oh okay. It was nice talking to you Joe."

**Joe "**Ya, likewise. Hey, um, do you think I could get you number and we could, um, like text or something." I was shocked. I looked at Robbie and he nodded his head in approval. We swapped phones, put our number in, and took a picture.

**Joe "**So I'll text you."

**Me (Taylor)** "Cool."

**Joe "**So, um, bye."

**Me (Taylor)** "Ya bye." And with that we hugged and I left. Right when Jackson opened the limo door, I had to do something.

**Me (Taylor)** "Mom, Dad, I forgot something inside, can I go get it."

**Dad **"Yes, just make it quick."

I ran back inside and looked for Joe. I remembered we never gave our phones back. I quickly found him, he was talking to Nick.

**Me (Taylor)** "Joe, sorry to interrupt but, um you have my phone."

**Joe "**Oh, I do." We gave our phones back

**Me (Taylor)** "Cool, thanks."

**Joe "**Will I get to see you again?" I was blushing, badly.

**Me (Taylor)** "Definitely." We hugged and I left, again. I walked back outside to my confused family. I got in the limo.

**Chase "**Did you forget to tell your boyfriend goodbye."

**Me (Taylor)** "What boyfriend?"

**Jackson "**That Joe kid you introduced us to."

**Me (Taylor)** "Joe isn't my boyfriend."

**Robbie "**We just like teasing you"

**Me (Taylor)** "I can tell. And FYI Joe forgot to give my phone back."

**Robbie "**Why did he have it?" He was going into over-protective-big-brother mode.

**Chase, Jackson "**Yes, why did he have it?" Crap they all were.

**Me (Taylor)** "We exchanged number."

**Chase "**So you could do what"

**Me (Taylor)** "Text." My phone vibrated

**Me (Taylor)** "And speaking of texting, I just got a message."

**Me**/Joe

Hey Little Lady!

**Hey yourself, rock star.**

What up.

**Nothing much, just getting grilled by my bros.**

Sounds fun. Its funny my bros are doing the same.

**What are you getting asked?**

Why was I hanging with the beautiful Taylor Huntington

**Awww. You are so sweet.**

We got home, and I went to my bedroom and changed to my pajamas. I can't believe Joe thought I was beautiful. Wait, could that be considered flirting. Oh boy, my brothers can't find out about this. I looked at my clock and it said 12:30. I told my mom, dad and brothers goodnight, and then went in my room. I got my iPod and plugged my headphones in. Then I continued to text Joe.

I guess the truth is sweet

**That was smooth**

I try

**So what are you doing?**

Pretending to be sleeping, it is one in the morning.

**Good point**

Before I knew it, it was three in the morning, and I was getting pretty tired. Robbie had come in several time to check on my to see if I was sleeping, but of course I just acted like I was.

**Joseph, its three in the morning**

Wow, time does fly

**Kind of, we should turn in.**

We should, it is late, or early. Depending on how you look at it

**LOL. Goodnight, sweet dreams Joseph.**

Sweet dreams Little Lady.

Much to my displeasure, I stopped texting. All I wanted to do was text Joe. It was funny I had only known him a couple hours, but I felt I had known him my whole life. The last thing I thought before I drifted off to sleep was how amazing it was that Joe could get me to laugh despite how late it was. Before I knew it I drifted off into a deep sleep.

**So what did you think? Please review, and please tell me what you think I can improve on and maybe some stuff you would like to see in future chapters! Thank you so much for reading!**

**-iluv2perform**


	3. Taylor's got a date!

**Okay, so here's chapter three! Okay, so i know this chapter is really short but, it is one of those thigns that need to happen before one of the main events. i put the links for the outfit Taylor is wearing in my profile. I don't own the Jonas Brothers. All i own is Taylor, her family and the plot. Well, that's about it. Enjoy!!**_**

* * *

** "Hey Joe!"_

Me (Taylor)

_**Joe** "Hey Taylor."_

_**Me (Taylor)** "What's up?"_

_**Joe** "Listen Taylor. You're cute and all, but there's only one girl for me. And I'm sorry I don't like you. The only girl for me is Kelly."_

_And with that Kelly walked up and they walked hand in hand into the sunset_

_**Me (Taylor)** "Joseph! Joseph!" He left and didn't once turn back_

_**Me (Taylor)** "JOSEPH! JOSEPH!_

**Chase** "Taylor…Taylor?"

**Me (Taylor)** "Joseph, Joseph! JOE!"

**Jackson **"Taylor, wake up!"

**Me (Taylor)** "Huh, what?"

**Robbie** "Are you okay?"

**Me (Taylor)** "Ya, I'm fine. Wait, why are in my room?"

**Chase** "You've been yelling Joseph for the past 5 minuets."

**Me (Taylor)** "I was?"

**Jackson** "It was like Joseph, no Joseph. Joseph!" He said in a girl voice

**Me (Taylor)** "I was having a nightmare."

**Robbie** "About what? And why were you screaming Joseph?"

**Me (Taylor)** "Remember the guy you met last night, Joe?"

**Chase, Jackson, Robbie** "Yes"

**Me (Taylor)** "well we were texting last night, and he must have been of my mind when I fell asleep, 'cuz I had a dream that he and I were talking, then he had to go, and then I ran after him, then he drove off a cliff."

**Chase **"So you are okay, right?"

**Me (Taylor)** "Yes I'm fine."

**Chase** "Good. That's why we came in here."

**Robbie **"And to tell you breakfast is ready."

**Me (Taylor)** "I'll be down in a few minuets." They left my room

I can't believe Joe was in my dream last night. That is really weird. You could hardly consider it a dream. It was a nightmare. My thought process was interrupted by my phone vibrating

To:12096816875

From: Joseph the Great

Message: Good morning little lady.

I Responded

To: Joseph the Great

From: 12096816875

Message: Morning rock star.

**Me**/Joe

What are you doing today?

**Not much. Hey I g2g I have to eat breakfast**

Okay, I g2g eat 2!

**LOL**

I walked downstairs and sat down at the dinner table. There was an awkward silence.

**Me (Taylor)** "Why is it so quiet?"

**Chase** "We're all tired."

**Me (Taylor)** "oh. So what are we doing today?"

**Jackson** "My Chemical Romance has a concert tonight. Any of you want to come"

**Chase** "I'm in?"

**Robbie** "Ya, me too."

**Jackson** "What about you Miss. Independent?"

**Me (Taylor)** "I'm not doing anything, I'll come."

**Jackson** "Okay, the limo will be here at 4 to pick us up."

After that I wasn't really paying attention, I was to involved in my own world. Suddenly, my phone vibrated

To: 12096816875

From: Joseph the Great

Message: Tay, you doing anything today?

**Me**/Joe

**Not until 4, why?**

I was wondering if you wanted to go to Starbucks with me, Kevin, and nick?"

**Me (Taylor)** "Can I go to Starbucks with some friends?'

**Robbie **"Who?

**Me (Taylor)** "That guy you met last night Joe. It'll be him, his brothers and me."

**Chase **"I've heard about them, and they seem like good kids, you can go."

**Me (Taylor)** "Thanks for permission Chase. Mom, can I go"

**Mom **"Of course."

**I would love 2! What time?**

Want to meet us there at 11:30

**That's cool**

See ya then

**TTYL rock star**

See ya soon little lady

**Me (Taylor)** "Can I be excused?"

**Jackson** "Do you have to get ready for your big date?"

**Me (Taylor)** "First, It's not a date. And second yes I have to go get ready to have coffee with friends." I excused myself from the table and went to take a shower. I got out and put on a pair of skinny jeans, my peace tee shirt, and my black Vans.

It was only 10:55 when I finished getting ready, so I decided to go online. I went you tube and typed in Jonas brothers. Almost immediately I had hundreds of videos pop up. I went to the account that had the name kevinjonas. I saw videos from the release of their first album. I watched the four-week, three week, two week, and one week. They were all so funny. Joe in the place where the luggage was kept. Joe running in the middle of the street. Joe rapping. Joe explaining how in the videos they might see Nick crying or Joe excited. Then, I watched the Year 3000 movie. Just like the previous videos, Joe was a complete nutcase. _Am I really falling for him_, I thought to myself, _he is the craziest boy I have every met and I find it completely charming._ I looked at the clock on my computer and it said 11:15.

**Me (Taylor)** "Oh my God, I'm going to be late." I grabbing my purse, sunglasses and phone, and ran out of my room. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I ran into Robbie.

**Robbie** "Tay, what's the rush?"

**Me (Taylor)** "I have to be to Starbuck in 15 minuets."

**Robbie **"Want me to drive you?"

**Me (Taylor)** "Yes, now lets go."

We walked into the garage and got into his car. The ride there was interesting, to day the least.

**Robbie** "When do you want me to pick you up?"

**Me (Taylor)** "I'll text you when I'm rea-OW!

**Robbie **"What?"

**Me (Taylor)** "I poked my eye when I was trying to put my contacts in."

**Robbie **"What have I told you about doing that in the car?"

**Me (Taylor)** "Nothing."

**Robbie** "Oh well, don't do it. Why don't you just wear you glasses."

**Me (Taylor)** "I didn't feel like it." The car had stopped, we had arrived at Starbucks. Robbie shut off the engine and looked at me

**Robbie **"Tay, be careful, okay?"

**Me (Taylor)** "Do you not trust me or something?"

**Robbie **"Don't be ridiculous, of course I trust you. I just don't want Miss. Independent getting hurt again."

**Me (Taylor)** "What are you talking about?"

**Robbie **"I've heard a lot about these boys. They are really big right now. I just want you to make the right choices. And, I can tell you are starting to fall. But we'll talk about that later, right now, you have a date."

**Me (Taylor)** "It's not a date. I'm having coffee with friends."

**Robbie** "Just be safe Taylor. I love you.

**Me (Taylor)** "I love you to Robbie." I got out of the car and he drove away. I walked in, and at first couldn't find the boys. I suddenly felt my phone vibrate.

To: 12096816875

From: Joseph the Great

Message: Turn around.

**So that's the chapter! I really hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget, please review it. Once it get atleast 5 reviews i will update again. I don't want to give too much away, but in my opinion the interactions in the next chapter are really cute. So i really hoped you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought. And if there is anything I can do to improve it. Thanks for reading!**

**-iluv2perform**


	4. Coffee with friends isn't a date

**Hey All! Thank you so much for all this comments, they mean so much to me! Okay, so this next chapter is kind of a filler, but not really. I promise the next chapter is going to be REALLY REALLY REALLY good. I already typed it up, so yeah. Anywaya, I still don't own the Jonas Brothers. But i do own Taylor, her family, and the plot. Oh and i don't own any of the songs. i gave credit to all the artists who sing them.lol... So with out further ado, here's the fourth chapter!**

* * *

I walked in, and at first couldn't find the boys. I suddenly felt my phone vibrate

To: 12096816875

From: Joseph the Great

Message: Turn around.

I turned around to find that Joe was standing right behind me with his arms opened wide.

**Me (Taylor)** "Joe!"

**Joe **"Taylor" He gave me a hug and led me to the table where his brothers were sitting.

**Joe **"Nick, Kevin you remember Last night when I introduced you to Taylor, right

**Kevin** "Ya I remember her. It's great to see you again." He got up and gave me a hug.

**Nick **"I remember her too." He also gave me a hug.

The rest of the time wasn't that interesting. We ordered our coffee and then talked for a while. These boys were so easy to talk to. We talked about everything from our favorite movie to our least favorite continent. I don't know why but whenever I talked to these boys there was never an awkward moment, that was up until my phone rang.

Mama we all go to hell

Mama we all go to hell

I'm writing this letter

And wishing you well

Mama we all go to hell

**Me (Taylor)** "I'm sorry, this is so rude, but I need to take it. Its Jackson and I need to make sure the house didn't burn down when I was gone"

**Kevin** "Don't worry, its cool. If Joe was calling me I would take it for the same reason."

**Me (Taylor)** "Thanks."

**Taylor (Me)/**_Jackson_

**Hello.**

_Hey Tay, its Jackson_

**I know, what's up?**

_How did you know it was me?_

**Caller ID and one of you songs is my ring tones.**

_Oh ya._

**What do you want?**

_You're hanging out with the Jonas Brothers, right?_

**Yes.**

_Well, ask them if them want to go to the concert tonight?_

**Did Chase or Robbie put you up to this?**

_Surprisingly no, I just want you to have company._

**Okay let me ask them**

**Me (Taylor)** "You guys know the band My Chemical Romance?

**Kevin** "Ya, we love them."

**Me (Taylor)** "Are you doing anything tonight."

**Joe **"No that I can think of?"

**Kevin** " Why?"

**Me (Taylor)** "Their having a concert tonight, and I was wondering if you guys wanted to go with me?"

**Joe, Kevin, Nick** "YES!"

**Me (Taylor)** "Awesome!"

**Yes they'll come**

_Cool, tell them we'll pick them up_

**Okay, what time?**

_The limo will be there at 4:30_

**Okay, I got to go. See ya soon**

_Love you_

**Love you too**

**Me (Taylor)** "So we'll pick you at 4:30"

**Nick **"Cool"

**Kevin** "How do you know My Chemical Romance?"

**Joe **"Dude, her brother is the lead guitarist."

**Kevin** "You Jackson Huntington's sister?"

**Me (Taylor)** "Ya I am. I love how nobody makes the connection?"

**Nick **"So you're like related to Chase and Robert Huntington too, right?"

**Me (Taylor)** "Their my older brothers."

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories

**Me (Taylor)** "Speaking of older brothers."

**Joe** "Take it, its okay."

**Taylor (Me)**/_Robbie_

**Hello**

_Tay, so Joe and his brothers and coming?_

**Yes they are. How did you know he had brothers?**

_I know some of their stuff, and their pretty good._

**Okay, what do you want?**

_I just wanted to see if they're coming?_

**They are**

_And what are all these song on your iTunes have the album "My Recording"_

**Why are you in my room?**

_I needed to burn a CD for somebody and only you had the songs._

**Is that all?**

_And I'm coming to get you now_

**Okay see ya in a few. **

_Love you_

**Love you too**

**Joe** "Is you house still intact."

**Me (Taylor)** "Is it, but I have to leave soon."

**Joe **"Aw man, really?"

**Me (Taylor)** "Ya really, but I'll see you tonight."

**Kevin** "Ya Joe, chill, you're going to see her tonight."

**Me (Taylor)** "That reminds me, I need your address so I know where to pick you up at."

**Kevin** "It's up in the Hollywood hills. It's 2766 Buena Vista Drive."

**Me (Taylor)** "Are you kidding me?"

**Joe **"No he's not. Why?"

**Me (Taylor)** "I live at 2765 Buena Vista Drive."

**Nick** "That's right across the street."

**Kevin** "That's really funny you're one of our neighbors."

**Me (Taylor)** "No kidding."

In no time at all Robbie had gotten their and I had to leave the boys. Well until tonight that is.

To: 12096816875

From: Robbie

Message: Tay, I'm outside

**Me (Taylor)** "Guys, my ride is here."

**Joe **"Okay, so we'll see you tonight, right?'

**Me (Taylor)** "Yeah."

**Kevin** "See ya later."

**Nick **"It was nice seeing you again Taylor"

**Me (Taylor)** "Nice seeing you again too Nick, Kevin."

We exchanged goodbyes and each of them gave me a hug. I can't explain it, but when Joe hugged me it sent tingles all up my spine. Right before he let me go he said "Come over a little early, I want you to meet me parents." He was one of the sweetest guys I had met in a long time. They all were. And he wanted me to meet his parents. I couldn't believe it. I walked out of Starbucks smiling. I got into Robbie's car and noticed he had a mischievous smile plastered all over his face."

**Me (Taylor)** "Robbie, is there something you would like to tell me?"

**Robbie** "No, nothing I can think of."

**Me (Taylor)** "Are you sure?"

**Robbie** "Positive, nothing that can't wait until tomorrow. Because right now all we have to do is get home and get ready for the concert tonight."

When we got home, I realized something. Not only was Robbie acting strange, but all my brothers were. It was killing me to find out what it was.

**Robbie P.O.V**

I felt so bad not telling Taylor what was going on. After all, even though she was my baby sister, there were no secrets between us. I knew her better than she knew herself, and she knew me better than I knew myself. I had though about it, and I knew it would be better to surprise her tomorrow than to tell her right now

_Flashback_

_I opened the play list on her iTunes that said My Recordings. I had no idea what it could be. I looked at the first song, Breakaway. I thought to myself "breakaway, that is one of Kelly's songs." I pressed the play button and instantly the sound of a girl's voice filled me ears. I listened carefully for the voice I heard was not hers, but instead it was my little sisters._

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray_

_I could breakaway_

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear_

_Trying to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I'd pray_

_I could breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings_

_And I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes_

_'Till I touch the sky_

_And I'll_

_Make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And break away_

_I paused the song. Who knew Taylor had such an amazing voice. When we lived in New York there were times where my dad would get gigs for us and she would sing. But after that she never said she wanted to.. I looked some of the other song on the list. They included One of Those Girls by Avril Lavigne, Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson, Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie, When There Was Me and You from High School Musical, and Tim McGraw by Taylor Swift. I listened to each and every one. Taylor had such a melodic voice and nobody knew. She could be great. No, she is great. I had to do something about this. I burned a CD with all her recorded songs on it and shut off her computer. I went into my room and called all my brothers in there as well. I had them listen to the CD and they agreed she was fantastic. We knew what we had to do. Our plan was when I was going to pick Taylor up they would have our dad listen to the CD._

_End Flashback_

Not telling her was for her own good. If we told her now she might get pissed and not go to the concert. If she didn't go to the concert she wouldn't get to spend more time with Joe. She really liked him, I could see it in her eyes. And I would not be the one responsible for ruining it.

**Taylor's P.O.V**

I dismissed the idea of anything being wrong. It was true my brothers we acting strange, but that isn't unusual for them. Even thought right know was stranger than normal. I decided to go on my computer and check my email. I finished doing so and decided to take a shower. I got out half and hour later felling very refreshed. I went into my room, grabbed my notebook of my desk and flipped through it. This was the notebook I wrote all my songs in. As I reread each one I was transported back to the day I wrote them and the events in which they were inspired by. I reached the end of my writings and noticed something written on the last page in Robbie's handwriting.

Breakaway-Fantastic

One of those Girls-good

Big Girls Don't Cry-Phenomenal

When There Was Me and You-Good

Tim McGraw-Pretty Good

What was this? What the heck did it mean? Why was Robbie in my room? I wanted all of these questions answered, and I wanted the answers now. I put on a pair of sweat pants and a sweatshirt, went to Robbie's room, and pounded on the door.

**Robbie** "Come in."

**Me (Taylor)** "What is this?" I held up the piece of paper

**Robbie** "it looks like a piece of paper with writing on it."

**Me (Taylor)** "What does the writing mean."

**Robbie** "Tay, it nothing, no got get ready we're picking them up in less than 2 hours."

With that he pushed me out of his room, and shut the door. Great, now I'm never going to find out what the big secret is.

**I hope you liked it! Please review, because I will post the 5th chapter once i get five reviews. Oh, and please tell me maybe some stuff you you like to see in future chapters, or if you know anything i could use to improve my writing. So, thanks for reading and please review.**

**-iluv2perform**


	5. What Will Taylor do?

**Okay, so this is the fifth chapter. I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, i was really busy and had no time to do anything. But, good news is i have time to post the chapter now.lol. So anyways, this was one of my favorite chapters to write so far. And i would like to that everybody who comments, it really makes me happy to know people are liking my writing. So here's the fifth chapter! Please read and review.**

* * *

I went back into my room and shut the door. I had no idea what I was going to wear. A dress would be to dressed up but jeans and a tee would be too casual. And I wasn't only dressing for the concert; I also had to dress to impress Joe's parents. I decided on a nice pair of jeans, a nice shirt, and a pair of heels. I looked at my clock at it read 2:30. We had a while before we had to go pick up Joe, Nick, and Kevin. I decided to start getting ready, because I knew it would take at least an hour. I got changed into my outfit then went into my bathroom. I couldn't decide what to do with my hair. As of right now, it was straight, but I didn't feel like keeping it that way. I plugged my curling iron in waited for it to heat up. It finally did and I began curling my hair. I just barely finished when Chase waltzed into my room.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked

"Actually you can," He replied "I need help with my hair.

I looked at his head and it was sticking out all over the place had a big glob of what seemed to be gel on top.

"What did you do?"

"I wanted to do something different, so I tried to spike it."

"You never spike it."

"I wanted something different. And I didn't want to bother you with doing it because you always do it."

"Chase, I've been doing you hair since forever, what makes you think I wouldn't do it know?"

"I don't know, I wanted to try doing it by myself."

"That didn't work too well."

"Tay, Can you fix it."

"Duh. Okay lean over the sink and start washing that gunk out. Then I want you to wash it and towel dry it. Call me when you're finished." And with that I walked out of the bathroom and into my room. I plopped down on my bed and said that I had one unread text. _I wonder who that could be from._ I thought to myself

To: 12096816875

From: Joseph the Great

Message: Watch doing little lady?

I quickly responded

To: Joseph the Great

From: 12096816875

Message: Nothing Much. Chase tried to do his hair and now I have to fix it

**Taylor (Me)**/ Joe

So you do you brothers' hair

**Yes I do**

Kevin does my hair

**That's cool**

I can't wait 'till the concert

**I know me too**.

**Chase** "Taylor, I'm done"

**I'll ttyl Chase finished washing his hair now he needs me to style it.**

Have fun little lady.

I walked into my bathroom and found Chase ready for me to do his hair.

**Me (Taylor)** "So how do you want it?"

**Chase** "Like I normally do. The like surfer straight kind of thing. And how you can make it go kind of go in my eyes"

**Me (Taylor)** "OK. You want it how I normally do it."

**Chase** "Ya."

I plugged in my flat iron and turned it on. I found my mousse and hairspray and waited for the iron to heat up.

**Me (Taylor)** "Why did you want your hair spiked anyways?"

**Chase** "Because I was thinking of inviting Taylor Swift but them I remembered she had a concert."

**Me (Taylor)** "Why did you have all that gel in your hair?"

**Chase** "Like I said I was gonna spike it, then I remembered she couldn't come, so I stopped."

My flat iron beeped signaling it was heated. First, I had to towel dry his hair and get all the excess water out. Then I had to straighten it. Then I had to put mousse in it and get it to fall in just the right place. And finally, when it was in the right place I had to plaster it down with enough hairspray so it would stay in place but it wouldn't look like I caked it on. The whole process took about an hour. After what seemed like forever I was finally finished.

**Me (Taylor)** "I'm done."

**Chase** "Tay, it looks great!"

**Me (Taylor)** "It always looks that way."

**Chase "**I know, it just looks better than when tried to do it."

**Me (Taylor)** "Very true. Go get ready we're leaving soon."

Chase left, and I sat on my bed. I was already to go and we were picking them up in 20 minuets. I had just sat down when I heard my parents calling me from downstairs. I went downstairs and into the living room and saw Robbie, Chase, my mom and my dad sitting on the couches.

**Me (Taylor)** "What's Up?"

**Dad** "Taylor, sit down. Your mother and I have something we need to tell you."

Chase mouthed to me if I knew what was going on. I shook my head in response.

**Robbie** "Okay, what's going. Please don't say you're going to have another kid."

**Mom** "Actually no, it almost the exact opposite. Kids, I'm just going to go right out and say it. You father and I are getting a divorce."

**Me (Taylor)** "What?"

**Robbie** "Are you serious?"

**Chase** "But why?"

**Dad** "You mother and I decided that we just needed to."

**Me (Taylor)** "NO!! You can't get a divorce! Guys this isn't funny! This isn't happening"

**Mom** "Taylor we're not joking. This is really happening."

**Dad** "It's not a big thing Taylor."

**Me (Taylor)** "THIS IS A HUGE THING!!"

**Mom** "You blowing this out of proportion."

**Me (Taylor)** "NO I'M NOT! THIS IS A BIG DEAL!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I stormed out of the living room, ran up the stairs and into my room, and slammed the door behind me. I looked at the clock and it read 4:55. I gathered my phone, makeup, VIP badge, and anything else I could think of and threw it in my purse. I head a knock on my door.

**Robbie** "Taylor, it Robbie, open the door." I opened the door and he stepped in.

**Me (Taylor)** "What do you want?"

**Robbie **"Tay, I know your upset, but this is their decision not ours."

**Me (Taylor)** "We don't have time to talk about this now. We'll talk tomorrow."

**Robbie **"You right. We have to go pick up the Jonas Brothers now. But before we go I have a little present for you. I didn't have time to wrap it, sorry." He took his hands from behind his back and showed me the pair of with Ray-Bans I have been wanting forever. (A/N: They're the same Ray-Bans Joe has.)

**Me (Taylor)** "Robbie I've been wanting these forever!! THANK YOU!"

Robbie "I knew you wanted them, and I knew things we're going downhill for mom and dad. Anyways Chase and Jackson are already in the limo and we have to go. Did you get their address?"

**Me (Taylor)** "Robbie, thank you so much for the glasses. Their address is 2766 Buena Vista Drive."

**Robbie **"Isn't that like—"

**Me (Taylor)** "—Right across the street, yes it is."

**Robbie** " You already?"

**Me (Taylor)** "Yes I am."

And with that I put my Ray-Bans in my purse and we walked out to the limo.

**Jackson** "Tay, aren't you forgetting something?"

**Me (Taylor)** "Um, no.'

**Chase **"You have to go pick up Nick, Joe and Kevin."

**Me (Taylor)** "I'm scared. I have to meet his parents. What is they think I'm a tramp?"

**Robbie** "Taylor, nobody could ever think that. Now go, we're going to be late."

I walked across the street and my heart was pounding more and more with every step I took. I walked right up to the front door and knocked on the door. Much to my happiness, Kevin opened the door.

**Kevin **"Hey Taylor! Come in."

I walked in the house and was immediately put into shock. It was one of the most beautiful houses I had ever seen. And to make this an even more perfect experience his mom, dad, baby brother, and Nick were all sitting in the living room.

**Me (Taylor)** "Where's Joe?"

**Kevin** "he is almost ready."

At the moment I saw Joe running across the hallway up stairs wearing a white button up dress shirt and black skinny jeans and black shiny shoes.

**Joe** "I'm almost ready."

It took about 20 seconds for him to finish getting ready and come down the stairs.

**Joe **"Hey Taylor!" He came up to me a gave me a big hug.

We then walked in the living room.

**Joe** "Taylor, I would like to introduce you to my mother, Denise."

She got up and gave me a hug.

**Mrs. Jonas** "Taylor it so nice to meet you. The boys have told me so much about you."

**Me (Taylor)** "It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Jonas

**Joe** "And this is my dad, Kevin.'

He also stood up and shook my hand.

**Mr. Jonas** "It's a pleasure Taylor."

**Me (Taylor)** "Likewise Mr. Jonas.'

**Joe** "And now our little brother Frankie."

He got up and gave a big hug.

**Frankie** "Hi Taylor!"

**Me (Taylor)** "Hey Frankie, its nice to meet you!"

**Frankie** "Wow, you're even prettier than Joe said." I turned around and looked at Joe. He was slightly blushing.

**Me (Taylor)** "Did Joe really say I was pretty?"

**Frankie** "Ya, he said you were really pretty."

**Nick** "Actually Frankie, I believe Joe said was beautiful." I could tell the boys were purposely embarrising poor Joseph.

**Kevin** "Wait, wasn't it extremely beautiful?"

**Nick **"That's what it was, she was extremely beautiful."

**Frankie** "Oh I guess you are even more extremely beautiful than Joe said."

I turned around and by this time Joe was a blushing a dark shade of crimson.

**Me (Taylor)** "Frankie, you're pretty handsome yourself."

**Frankie **"Haha Joe, she said I was handsome. I have an idea, why don't you break you with you boyfriend and go out with me."

**Me (Taylor)** "What makes you think I have a boyfriend?"

**Frankie** "Because you have a ring."

**Me (Taylor)** "I actually don't have a boyfriend. This ring is a promise to myself and to God to stay pure until marriage."

**Frankie **"My brothers have rings like that!'

**Me (Taylor)** "Really."

**Joe** "Yes, they really do. Okay it was nice to have you meet my parents, but we're gonna be later for the concert.

**Me (Taylor)** "It was great to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Jonas.

**Mrs. Jonas** "It was great to meet you too."

After that, Joe ushered all of us out the door and across the street. We walked to the limo and got in. After everybody exchanged their hellos, it was kind of awkward.

**Jackson **"Why is everybody so quiet. I mean it kind of awkward."

**Me (Taylor)** "Thanks Captain Obvious, it's not like we couldn't tell."

I took my Ray-Bans out of my purse and put them on my head

**Joe** "Nice Shades."

**Me (Taylor)** "What do you mean?"

I looked at his head and noticed he had the same one on.

**Me (Taylor)** "Well, what can we do?"

**Me (Taylor), Joe "**Great minds think alike!"

**Robbie** "And that, was really freaky."

Soon we arrived at the venue. It was hours before the concert, but there were thousands of screaming fans. We rushed into the venue and were greeted by the rest of the band.

I introduced the band to the boys and they really seemed to click. Before we knew it the band had to go do sound check. _I really don't want to watch the concert. I have heard all of these songs soooo many times before. The only reason I'm here is to support Jackson, and the only thing I want to do is spend time with Joe. Oh I got it!_

I whispered over to Joe "Hey Joe."

**Joe** "Ya?"

**Me (Taylor)** "I was wondering, do you really want to hear the concert twice."

**Joe** "Not really. What do you have in mind?"

**Me (Taylor)** "I was thinking that we could watch the sound check and then go walk around the park during the concert."

**Joe **"I like that idea."

**Me (Taylor)** "Hey guys!" I announced to the room

"Ya"

**Me (Taylor)** "Lets go watch the sound check."

**Robbie** "Why?"

**Me (Taylor)** "Well..umm…so…" Oh my god had he caught me red handed

Come_ on Taylor, think of something, fast!_

**Me (Taylor)** "Because you know how the band is during the sound check. They go crazy and it's really fun to watch."

**Chase** "Good idea, lets go.

And with that we walked through the hallway that led to the stage door. We walked through the door on to the stage and stood in the wings. As I predicted Gerard was already going crazy by running around and jumping around on the stage. By about the second or third song Jackson was getting into it to and jumped on the piano for his solo. His solo ended and he ended it by jumping off the piano and landed smack on his…face. He was in fetal position holding his arm yelling in pain. Everybody ran over and surrounded him and asking if he was okay.

**Robbie** "Jackson what's wrong"

**Jackson** "I think I broke my arm"

**Me (Taylor)** "Okay Robbie, grab his torso, Jackson and Gerard grab his legs. I want to you carry him to the dressing room and lay him on the couch. I going to call a doctor and see if we can get this looked at right away.

**Robbie, Jackson, Gerard** "Yes Ma'am!"

I went to the box office, got a phone book and started calling every doctor I saw. Finally I got a hold of Dr. Watson and he said he would be there in 15 minuets. I was relieved. I walked back into the empty theater and on to the stage. I picked up Jackson guitar and inspected the damage. The neck had snapped in two. I sighed. _Great. Jackson broke his guitar. It wasn't his favorite but it definitely ranked in the top._ I picked his other guitar that was on standby and started to play it. I began to play the song Dead and sang along. I finished the song and started play and singing to Teenagers

Their gonna clean up your looks

With all the lies in the books

To make a citizen out of you

Because they sleep with a gun

And keep an eye on your son

So they watch all the things you do

Because the drugs never work

Their gonna give you're a smirk

Cuz they got methods of keeping you clean

Their gonna rip up your heads

Your aspirations to shreds

Another cog in the murder machine

I stopped singing because I heard somebody else join me

**Voice **"They say now teenager scare."

I turned around and say that Joe was the one singing.

**Me (Taylor)** "Oh, hey Joe. I didn't realize you were there." I set the guitar back down

**Joe **"Ya, I was coming to look for you because you've been gone a while. So I was walking down to the box office when I heard the voice of an angel singing. I heard it coming from in here, so I decided to check it out. I came in and discovered you were the one singing."

**Me (Taylor)** "Voice of an angel, huh?"

**Joe** "Yup, amazing story isn't it?"

My cell phone started to ring. I answered it and it was Dr. Watson saying that he was here.

**Me (Taylor)** "Hey, I got to go get the Doctor, come on."

Joe and I went outside and greeted Dr. Watson. We took him into the dressing room and let him have a look at Jackson. He said he definitely said he wouldn't be able to perform tonight. His right arm was fractured in 1 place. He wouldn't be able to perform this show, but should be fine to play next week. Bottom like was they had no guitarist.

**Me (Taylor)** "So who's going to play guitar tonight for the concert? I mean you can't disappoint thousands of fans.

**Jackson **"Taylor will."

**Me (Taylor)** "What will Taylor do?"

**Gerard **"Can she play? I mean she can play. But can she play our stuff?"

**Jackson **"Ya she can. She knows every song by heart. She almost plays better than me."

**Me (Taylor)** "I think that fall made you a little delusional. I don't know any My Chem. stuff."  
**Joe** "What do you mean? I heard you playing less than an hour ago.'

**Me (Taylor)** "Not helping Joseph!"

**Joe **"Sorry."

**Gerard **"Taylor please, we really need you help.'

**Jackson **"And we all know you can play."

They all stood in front of me, and gave me the puppy dog pout.

**Me (Taylor)** "Fine I will."

**Jackson **"YES!"

**Gerard** "Okay, lets go do a quick sound check so we can see what you can do. Then we'll play an awesome show."  
**Me (Taylor)** "Okay, I'll be right there. I need to fix my make up."

I waited until everybody was out of the room and it was just Joe and I.

**Me (Taylor)** "Joseph, I'm sorry we can't go to the park."

**Joe** "It's okay. Your brothers really need you right now. It's cool." He didn't look upset.

**Me (Taylor)** "Thanks for understanding."

**Joe** "No problem. And by the way, you're late for sound check."  
And with that we left the dressing room and went to the stage. We did a quick sound check and soon it was time for the doors to open. Before I knew it, it was show time. The concert went by in a flash, and it seemed in no time at all, it was over.

**Gerard** "Thank You Los Angeles!! You've been a great Audience! And we would like to thank Taylor for standing in on guitar." Then we all ran off stage. I looked for everybody, but couldn't find anybody. I went into to the dressing room and found it all dark. I turned on the light and saw everybody standing there.

So, like I said earlier, this was one of my favorite chapters to write. I really the interactions between Joe and Taylor. So, thanks for reading and please review. Is there anything you would like to see in future chapters, or anything I can improve on? So please keep reading and reviewing and i have the links for the clothes and her outfits in my profile, so check it out.lol...So please review...lol...Thanks!

-iluv2perform


	6. Let's get the Party started

**Okay guys, so last chapter I only got one review. It made me sad. And if I don't start getting more reviews in general, i will discontinue the story. And if I had to do that, i would feel really bad because some people do like the story. So please please please review. Because the less reviews I get, teh shorter the chapters will get. So, here's the next chapter!**

I went into to the dressing room and found it all dark. I turned on the light and saw everybody standing there.

**Everybody** "CONGRADULATIONS TAYLOR!!"

**Me (Taylor)** "Oh my god, you guys, thank you!"

**Robbie** "That's not all."

**Me (Taylor)** "What?"

**Chase** "Tay, turn around."

I turned around, and saw my cousin, Dane.

**Me (Taylor)** "Dane!" He picked me up and spun me around.

**Dane** "Taylor, I'm so proud of you!"

**Me (Taylor)** "You watched the concert?"

**Dane** "Of course! Robert called me during sound check."

**Robbie** "Ahem"

**Me (Taylor)** "Oh right, Dane you already know the band. But these are my friends Nick, Joe, and Kevin. Nick, Joe, Kevin this is Dane."

**Nick **"Dude, do you know who you are?"

**Kevin** "You're…You're…You're…"

**Joe** "Dane Cook!"

**Nick, Kevin** "How do you know Dane Cook?"

**Me (Taylor)** "We're cousins."

**Nick** "You are?"

**Dane** "Yeah, her mom and my mom are sisters."

**Kevin **"That's cool."

We stood around and talked for about 45 more minuets until we heard something.

**Me (Taylor)** "Okay what was that? It was disgusting and abnormal?'

Chase "Um…that was my stomach.'

**Me (Taylor)** "How about we go get something to eat?"

**Dane "**Actually I have to get going. I have to fly to Nevada tomorrow morning for a show."

**Me (Taylor)** "Okay see ya later. Great seeing you Dane."

**Dane "**Great seeing you Taylor, Chase, Robert, Jackson. Nice meeting you Nick, Kevin, Joe." He gave me another hug and left**.**

**Me (Taylor)** "Where do you guys want to eat?"

**Jackson "**Let go to Tony's."

**Me (Taylor)** "Ya they have the best pizza."

The band went into their limo, and nick , joe, Kevin, my brothers, and I went into ours. We didn't have to deal with many fans because they were expecting us to come out the back, when in fact we had the limos brought around the front for that very reason. We were going to Tony's while the rest of the band went to Mikey and Gerard's house to go over some new songs. We got to Tony's and got a secluded booth in the back. We ordered about five different pizzas' and made small talk.

**Robbie "**Taylor, you did so good tonight! I'm so proud of you."

**Jackson "**We all are."

**Chase "**Nobody knew you could play like that."

**Robbie** "I did."

**Chase **"Nobody did but you okay."

**Me (Taylor)** "Anyways lets talk about something else."

**Kevin **"What do you propose?"

**Me (Taylor)** "Like, what you guys doing tomorrow?'

**Robbie** "Actually, their hanging with us."

**Me (Taylor)** "Cool, like when?"

**Chase **"Um, all night and most of tomorrow."

**Me (Taylor)** "Wait, their spending the night?"

**Chase **"Finally, the genius is starting to catch on."

**Me (Taylor)** "Haha not funny, did you get the okay from mom and their parents?"

**Jackson** "No Taylor, we're going to kidnap the Jonas Brothers, hold them ransom, and make them spend the night at our house against their will."

Our pizzas' finally came and we started to dig in. We finished all five pizzas' and were on out way back home. We arrived at our house and went in as quietly as we could. We made our way upstairs and into our den.

**Me (Taylor)** "Okay, so this is the den."

**Chase** "It's like a second bedroom. We have a high def plasma TV, XBOX 360, Play Station 2 and 3, Wii, pool table, ping-pong, pinball, fooze ball, and air hockey. "

Joe "Impressive."

**Me (Taylor)** "Thanks, but what are you guys going to, like, sleep in."

**Kevin** "Joe will go to our house and get some stuff.

**Joe** "I'll run home and get some stuff?"

**Kevin** "Yea you will."

**Joe **"Um, okay.

**Robbie** "You sure? You have stuff you can borrow."

**Joe **"Ya, I can get some video games and stuff."

**Robbie** "Alright, suit yourself."

**Joe **"Taylor, would you, um, mind…uh…going with me?"

**Me (Taylor)** "Of course…I mean…uh…ya. You know it's safer to travel in pairs."

We left the house and walked over to his.

**Joe **"So you can have a seat in the living room, and I'll, uh, be right back."

I did as Joe said and had a seat on the couch. About a minuet later Mrs. Jonas came out of the kitchen and into the living room.

**Mrs. Jonas** "Hello Taylor, I thought the boys were spending the night at your house?"

**Me (Taylor)** "They are but the boys wanted their pajamas and Joe said he would get a couple video games."

**Mrs. Jonas** "Let me guess, Kevin wanted pajamas and volunteered Joe to go get them."

**Me (Taylor)** "Ya that's exactly it. How did you know?'

**Mrs. Jonas** "Mothers Intuition." We both laughed.

**Me (Taylor)** "Mrs. Jonas, can I ask you something. Kind of like girl to girl."

**Mrs. Jonas** "Of course you can." She sat down next to me on the couch

**Me (Taylor)** "Was Joe really talking about me nonstop and say that I was beautiful?"

**Mrs. Jonas** "Taylor, I'm not going to lie to you. Yes he couldn't stop talking about you. And he did say you were beautiful. I can tell he really likes you. Nick and Kevin can tell too."

**Me (Taylor)** "Good to know. Because I think I like him too. But I want to get to know him first and I don't want to rush things."

**Mrs. Jonas **"I know he feels the same way. Joseph does not like rushing into relationships. He wants to make sure that the girl is right for him. But most importantly he wants to make sure his brothers like the girl and she likes them. And right now, I'm pretty sure you have all those things."

**Me (Taylor)** "It's kind of funny. I don't like rushing into relationships, I want to make sure the boy is right for me, I want him to like me brothers, and I want my brothers like him."

**Mrs. Jonas **"I think you just need to let this play out. Whatever happens, happens. Shhh, Joseph is coming." Just as Mrs. Jonas predicted Joe cam down the stairs with three bags in his hands.

**Joe** "Hey, did you two find something interesting to talk about?'

**Me (Taylor)** "You could say that."

**Joe **"Great! Okay I got everything we need, ready to go."'

**Me (Taylor)** "Ya I'm ready. It was great talking to you Mrs. Jonas!"

**Mrs. Jonas **"Great talking to you to Taylor." I got up and Joe and I made our way to my house. We went in the den and all the lights were off. I went turned the lights on and nobody in there. Suddenly our brothers came up behind us and screamed.

"BOO!!"

"AHHHH!"

**Me (Taylor)** "Oh my god, you guys it 11:30 at night and you think it's funny to scare us?"

**Kevin** "Basically, yeah."

**Joe **"Thanks guys. We love you too."

**Robbie** "We know!"

**Me (Taylor)** "Anyways, lets get this party started!"

"WHOOOO!!"

**So that was the 6th chapter. What did you think? Personally, I really liked the end, but that just me. lol...So anyways please review. I want to get 6 review before i post the next chapter. And like i said before, the amount of reviews determine the length of the chapter. So please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**

**-iluv2perform**


	7. Guitar Hero Tournament

**Okay, so I am really sorry for not updating lately. Its just that i only got like 2 comments for the last chapter. But, the thing i I have a lot of hits. So, if you do read the story please please please comment. And againI'm sorry for having this chapter be so short. But like i said before, the fewer comments, the shorter the chapters. So please Read and Review! Thanks! I dont own the Jonas Brothers. All i own are the Huntintons and the plot. lol. Thaks for reading.**

* * *

**Me (Taylor)** "Anyways, lets get this party started!"

"WHOOOO!!"

**Nick** "So what should we do."

**Jackson** "You're in our house which only means one thing…"

**Me (Taylor)**, Chase, Robbie, Jackson "VIDEO GAME BATTLE!!"

**Robbie** "1…2…3…"

**Jackson** "Guitar Hero"

**Chase** "Call of Duty"

**Me (Taylor)** "Halo"

**Robbie **"Guitar Hero"

**Kevin** "Guitar Hero"

**Nick **"Guitar Hero"

**Joe** "Halo"

**Robbie** "Guitar Hero wins. Sorry Taylor, Joe, Chase."

**Jackson** "So for teams how about Nick and Chase, Kevin and Robbie, Joe and Taylor, and I can't play."

**Me (Taylor)** "Works for me. Bur Kevin, you are so lucky."

**Joe** "Don't you mean Robert is lucky?"

**Me (Taylor)** "No, Robbie is on expert."

**Joe** "So is Kevin."

**Me (Taylor)**, Joe "We're screwed"

We started our little competition and by the end of the second game Kevin and Robbie were in the lead. Big surprise. Joseph and I were in last, which left Nick and Chase for second place. After eight more games, the places hadn't changed at all. But we were all getting pretty tired of the game.

**Jackson **"Okay so after 10 long games the results are in. In first place we have Robert and Kevin. In second place we have Nick and Chase. And in last we have Joe and Taylor."

**Me (Taylor)** "Okay, just rub it in."

**Robbie** "It's okay not everybody can be as skilled as us experts."

**Kevin** "It wasn't easy to get these skills. But with practice, and a lot of luck, you too can be an expert at Guitar Hero."

**Joe** "Are you finished yet?"

**Robbie** "Almost."

**Kevin, Robbie** "We so poned you!!"

**Me (Taylor)** "Done yet?"

**Kevin** "Now we are."

**Me (Taylor)** "Hey guys, where is dad?"

**Jackson** "Didn't they tell you?"

**Me (Taylor)** "No they didn't. This isn't funny, where is he."

**Chase** "Robert you tell her."

**Robbie** "Okay, um how do I say this? You know how mom and dad are getting a divorce?"

I nodded me head.

**Robbie** "and you know how dad had been recently been looking at houses?"

I nodded my head again

**Robbie** "Well, dad bought a house and he doesn't live here anymore."

**Me (Taylor)** "Wha—What?"

**Jackson** "Tay, we thought they told you."

I could feel my eyes welling up with tears.

**Me (Taylor)** "It's, um, getting late. I should uh, get changed." I turned around and walked out of the room.

I couldn't hold in my tears in any longer. As soon as I shut me bedroom door tears started pouring down my face.

* * *

**So that was chapter 7! I really haped you enjoyed it! So i really want 5 or 6 comments before i post again. If I dont get them, then the chapters will be really really short. This was the shortest chapter so far. Wheni typed it up on Word it was not even 2 pages. So please review or else i will discontinue the story. Thanks again for reading!**

**-iluv2perform**


End file.
